Feeding the Wolf
by AJ aka stalker
Summary: Embry's confused... with the new Cullen, the new pack, the threat of intruders, and loving Leah...thats the most confusing thing. Does she like or does she love him? name from the lyirics from the 10 Years song 'Shoot it out'.M just in case. R&R   Stalker
1. Feeding the wolf intro

A.N sorry original this was sopost to be the intro… but I messed up and put on the wrong thing…so now it should be fixed

Feeding the Wolf

Why hello, this is stalker and this is my Twilight (witch I don't own) fanfic…. R&R please!

Ok so this whole thing takes place during the summer after Breaking Dawn. It will mostly be in Embry Call's POV… they still have the two different packs with the wolfs and all imprints will stay the same, now as you can tell this is an Embry _and _Leah story. They will get to gather but they will not imprint on each other. Now as of right now I have maybe a chapter done but I don't know…. I will try to make the chapters in this story longer than my other so I might take longer to update.

The vamps are still all the same, except that Rose and Emmett moved away

Now an even bigger detail that will help to know is that the Volturi never killed Bree Tanner in Eclipse so she lives with the Cullens, that and Fred did get away… but I can't go into any more detail about him.

As you can tell at this point I'm not good at giving long summary's… but hey, the story will be better,

Stalker.

P.S: got the name from "Shoot it Out" the 10 Years song…. It was the only thing that I could think of….


	2. Threats and Intros

Intros and Threats

In the distance I heard a howl, but not just any howl. Of course no one else near me heard it and if they did, they'd think it was wolfs. In a sense they were right... but we're _were_wolf's. Well as we found out last fall we are shape shifters, so none the less we're still wolfs.

Again I hear the howl. "I'm coming, I'm coming" I mumble under my breath, and start walking at a brisk pace. If it wasn't for all these damn tourists, I'd be running full sprint for the woods. There's the down side of summer: Can't have privacy here on the Rez. I soon make to the woods; I quickly strip off my cut off shorts and start to shift.

A quick fire trembled down my spine, throwing spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second. The heat flooded through me and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something eles. I was the wolf.

Now as the wolf, if I looked into a mirror I would see a gray wolf with dark spots on my back, standing around 6 ft 5 in. tall. Now I would say I was good looking, maybe hot or maybe even sexy. Yea… I'd say I was sexy, maybe more than a god-

' Wow' some one thought at me 'Admiring your self again Call?' Of coarse it was Leah.

'Yep' I shot back at her 'just for you babe, was hoping you and me could go out to diner' the way I thought it, it sounded like I was being sarcastic. In my head though… I was really asking her… just keeping the thought to my self.

'Leah. Embry. Will you guys stop bickering for 2 minutes!' Jake commanded us with his alpha voice. He'd been using it a lot with us lately… ' because you guys won't stop flirting'

'WE'RE NOT FLIRTING' we both thought at the same time.

'Sure, sure.' Jake laughed at us as much as a wolf can laugh. ' ok we just need Seth and Quil and we can start'.

' Can't you just tell us now?' Leah thought.

I won't go into detail but there is more vamps… and they smell like the Volturi'

Oh shit…

Well this is the beginning… tell me what you think (besides being it short) good or bad let me know. Thanks,

Stalker.


	3. Theats of the 'V' kind

Ok so sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter put at least your hooked.

* * *

'How many?' Leah wondered growling.

'We are waiting for Quil and Seth, this is why I didn't want to tell you guys…' Jake thought at us.

'Yes oh mighty and powerful leader' and Leah thought at him.

'Cut the shit, Leah do you guys know were they are?'

'Seth's sleeping off last nights shift,'

'and Quil's with Clair' I added

'Every fricken time we need that kid, he is with Clair'

'Wow, someone's pissy'

'That's because he left Neisse' Leah taunted, and I saw the image of Jake and her sitting on a couch in the Cullen's house watching some movie.

'It was Up' Jake thought bitterly at me. We all felt Quil Shift

' hey sorry, was with Clair. We were at the beach and she was trying to swim for the first time. Oh then she found this hermit crab and she was playing with it then it pinched her and she started crying.' I'm guessing your going to tell us I thought to my self, but he was to into his story to her me, 'So what dose she do? She runs up to me saying how she wants the crab to go a way and she wants me to throw it in to the ocean so I threw it and then she started to cry saying how she was kidding, so to cheer her up I promised her to get her a new Barbie doll to play'

'Quil.' Leah intruded 'You need to grow some new balls cuz you just lost your man card….'

' Shut up Leah, your just jealous that I can get a date'

' Yea. With two year olds at least I've had sex,' and we saw a flash of her and Leah joined Jakes pack she had almost completely forgotten about her and Sams past relation ship. She didn't even flinch anymore more when we said his name, and she could talk and think about him without any pain. I was happy for her. 'Hey, are near my house?' and Quil showed us were he was, 'Good stop at my house and get Seth'

'Fine' and with that he shifted out.

Five minuets later. We felt them both shift. 'Ok the packs all here now what's with the vamps?' Seths cheery thought hits our mind. Me and Leah filled them both in with what limited information we knew.

' ok I got the call from Sam saying that they smelt three vampires going threw their part of the boarder on the Seattle side' we could smell them from jakes thoughts

'When was this?' Leah thought. That is why she's beta, thought; she knows just when to ask and to the important stuff, and it shows how much ignorant Quil is, because at he same time he thought 'Why dose this involve us?'

I growled 'what do you mean "involve us"? they're leaches, in _our_ territory'

'So?' he shot back 'they could have just been passing through or going to the Cullen's'

'They might have been but 1, they would have gone to the Cullen's but instead they went _around _them and 2, Sam said this was the 3rd time they've gone threw the Rez. In the past month'

'Oh…' Quil whined

' "oh" is right…now we're going to be running extra people per shift. Two on Sams side, and two on ours. No more slacking. This is very important. Leah. Embry. Since you two got here first, you get midnight watch so go get some sleep. Seth will get you around 10ish. I'll go tell the Cullens the news'

' Ok come on Embry, lets go' Leah thought at me. So we started running back to the Rez.

'Hey Emb, you can just crash on my bed so your mom won't say anything' Seth thought after us.

'Thanks man' I answered

'Yay' Leah thought more of to her self than anyone else. But I picked it up and she didn't seem as sarcastic as she normally was. I quickly for got about it as we ran back to her house. As we approached the edge of the woods we began to slow down. We shifted and out of the corner of my eye I saws her bend over to get her cloths. I look away just as she turned around and she didn't say anything. I guess she didn't see me. I quickly pulled up my shorts and thanked our ancestors that we couldn't here each others thoughts in human form.

"Hey." Leah called from behind me. Oh shit… she saw me looking at her. Now she's going to kill me.

* * *

sorry for the delay... i had some 'type 2 error' but here it is... when it comes up... as of now i still have the 'error'

Stalker


	4. Kick in the Teeth

Wow, you guys wouldn't believe how much fun I've had writing this story, especially this chapter. I'm sorry to say I was laughing at his pain… you'll see why ;) but the name comes from the song 'Kick in the Teeth' by Papa Roach, although he doesn't get kicked in the teeth. Oh and by the way, I don't own anything that Stephanie Myer's wonderful mind came up with… the plots just mine.

Chapter 3

Kick in the teeth

I froze and turned around and let her catch up to me. I was on guard, if she was going to attack, I was going to be ready. "What's up?" I said but what I was thinking was protect my family joules, and what ever happens; DON'T shift. She the fastest wolf of the two packs. She would catch me before I went 10ft and I'd be dea-

"Nothing," Leah said, interrupted my thoughts. "It's just that we're going to the same place so I figured we could walk together"

"Oh, ok" I sighed under my breath "I thought you were going- never mind" shit, I was in the clear… for get what I thought earlier… NOW she's going to kill me.

"You thought I was going to do what?" "Nothing" I said before her words left her lips. "Well from the look you have, I'd say you thought I was going to kill you or something"

"Why would you think that?"

"For starters when I asked you to wait up you stiffened and when you turned around the look on your face was that of a deer staring straight into head lights of a car knowing that you were going to die and were scared shitless but you could not move no matter how hard you tried… all because you caught a glimpse of me naked? I mean come on Embry, I'm not that much of a bitch" She said.

My jaw dropped… she knew… I struggled for words. "Well yea… I thought you were because of last week with Quil. He did exactly what I did, but he was starring at you. So you kicked him in the balls"

She laughed at the memory "He may have imprinted but he is still a perv when not around or thinking about Clair. Are you jealous of me kicking him or something? Or do you want me to kick you?"

"NO!" I said a little too loud and a little too quick. And I only know because Leah jumped (something I thought wasn't possible) did that noise all girls do at some point or another in there life… that 'EEK' sound if I wasn't being threatened to be kicked in the balls I would have laughed and given her hell about it, back to the present danger " I mean no" I said more calmly and more quietly. We had just left the woods and were on her road, I could see the house from here.

"And….?" She asked

"'And' what? I have nothing else to say… even if I did I wouldn't know how to explain my self"

"Just say it." She said starting to get annoyed "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you" I heard her voice crack when she said hurt but she went on "so just say it… please" I took a few minutes to think about what I felt. We were just turning up her drive her driveway

"ok" I finally said "its just that… well I've kind of… since joining Jake's pack… well longer actually…" well this was not going as I thought it would. We were at her front door now, and she looked pissed.

"SPIT IT OUT!" She shouted at me. Ahhhhh… there's the Leah I know and

"love" I finished my thought out loud that was bailey audible for a wolf to here.

"What Em?"

"I said I love you" as my face started to redden.

"And?" she simply asked. AND? I was flabbergasted (A.N love that word). I confessed my love to her… to LEAH! And all I got was an 'and'? no yelling? No screaming? No punching, slapping, phasing, biting? No PAIN? I tried to cover my surprise. By asking "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Well did, first im going to move up real close to you like this" and she did pressing right up against me in some spots and only inches away in others "next im going to grab your ass so you cant move, like this" and she did what I was doing was thinking don't get a boner, don't get a boner "then your going to lean down to my face," I did what she said. As her mouth went up to my ear her face looked upset and hurt. I waited for her to say something… then she whispered "perv". WAIT WHAT? Was the last thing I thought be for she brought her knee up into my groin.

What do you think? Review if you could thanks, AJ


	5. Both sides of the story

Both sides of the story  
"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" I shouted, my voice sounded like it went up a couple of octaves. Now I don't care what anyone says, a shape shifter who heals almost instantly from a punch or kick WILL go down and stay down from a kick to the balls… "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" I shrieked in my new voice, worrying about how long this, and the pain, would last.

Completely ignoring my question looking down on me with tears streaming down her face she questioned "Why?" she let out a chilling sob that if I had not tears in my eyes, would surely make me be crying with her. "Why the fuck would you do this?" she shrieked madly.

"But…but…" I managed to say in between my gasping, the pain almost at the point of when it should slowly stop hurting "I…lov-" but couldn't finish.

"WHY THE FUCK..." and she kicked out making me stop mid-sentence ... She had once again made contact with that same, fragile spot as before, I couldn't even make a noise because the pain was excruciating "Why the fuck did you do this?! You shouldn't have done that, WHY?!" With that she stepped over me, said something quietly and rushed into her house and slammed the door on my face. Literally… when I had fallen down after she kneed me I fell with my face against the door. So when she opened it I fell inside the door way…

"FUCK!" I barley was able to scream to add to the god knows how many times today I screamed it. I heard my nose break and felt the blood gush out and ruin my white tank top… by the time the thought of my mom killing me, my blood had already stopped flowing and my nose had begone to fix itself... it would be all fixed in a couple of minutes… but I was so out of it that I didn't even hear the car pull in until someone slammed their door shut and walk up the walk way.

Whoever it was they just stood surveying the scene before they said or did anything. After a few moments Sue asked, "So I guess you finally told her?" I rolled over and gave her a look of confusion… what was she talking about? She just smiled and rolled her eyes "That you care about her I mean" I didn't dare tell her yes for fear my voice would be high pitched, so I just nodded my head. That was a bad idea though, where as bones and cuts were fixed with ease, headaches were a different story and from my head stopping the door from shutting… well it hurt like a bitch. "Would you like help up?" she asked already bending over to help me up. I let her help me while I put most of my weight on the still open door frame.

"Thanks" I mumbled still half bent over, holding my stomach in one hand and my nose in the other... Where it had stopped bleeding and had set back in place, it was not set in the right place.

She reached up feeling my nose while I cringed at the touch "No problem. Now let's go get you cleaned up and get some ice for you." And with that we set off for the kitchen. Maybe to let Leah know that she was home and helping me, maybe to show her that her actions were unacceptable she decided that it was a good idea for us to seem like nothing had happened…she hollered up the steps and to tell Leah she was home and worked her way to the kitchen table with me following her every step. Sue was talking about how her day was with Charlie and what they did for lunch. Just small talk to make it seem like a normal day at the Clearwater house...food and a pissed of Leah. Well of course before the packs split… It was almost just like the good old days… except Bella was a vamp, the rest of the pack wasn't here, and Leah wasn't throwing and punching things. While my mind was in another place, Sue then reached over the table, grabbed my nose and swiftly re-broke it. I swore loudly, today was going to be the death of me.

Suddenly, we heard loud a crash followed by swearing from up stairs… Sue stood up and walked to the kitchen entry way. Turning around she looked at me and said all motherly like "I'll go talk to her and calm her down." I noticed the lack of 'try'... Meaning that she would, "Make yourself at home, Embry. There are leftovers in the fridge," then pointing towards the door behind me" and you know were the family room is... I believe Seth's old PS2 is still hooked up, or you can watch TV." She paused, her face changing. It lost that motherly look that she wore and turned into a serious face that one should never cross or even think of crossing... It unsettled me and reminded me of something that I couldn't quite place... She then continued brandishing her unsettling look "And do NOT come upstairs. no matter what you hear. It will only make things worse if you do. I'll be back in a little while." she turned and swept out of the room off to deal with Leah , I presumed.

My mind took off real fast then... THAT'S what her look reminded me of! Leah! All these years of thinking that she had gotten it from Harry, disappeared in an instant... I found myself walking into the family room with a newfound respect, and fear, of Sue Clearwater...

~  
Leah's P.O.V

"…Love" he said after a few minutes at a barely audible whisper... his face showed that he shouldn't have said that... that it wasn't meant for me to hear… which meant, like always, someone was trying to fuck with me... Using my emotions to get the better of me...

"What Em?" I managed to say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice…

Looking confused like maybe I didn't hear him the first time, sadly for him I did. He tried to tell me again "I said… I love you" as his face started to redden, was it embarrassment of love or of the fact that he was caught? A little voice at the back of my mind told me it was love, I ignored it. He was up to something… he was trying to mess with me, get inside of my head… the little voice proved it.

"And?" I simply asked... Simply because I couldn't say anything else, I looked into his eyes... The little voice telling me to keep looking, so I did. Looking at them... I wondered why thoughs eyes would lie to me like that. Why they wouldn't love me... Why would he lie to me just to hurt me like Sam did. While it wasn't his fault he didn't mean for it to happen...But not on purpose, just like I hoped Embry wouldn't...

"Well," he quietly asked, stoping my thoughts, and my heart, with how sexy he sounded "what are you going to do?" my thoughts picked back up and I thought I heard confusion in his voice. but I soon dismissed it, still looking in his eyes hopping to never look away.

I quickly rememberd to breath again as my thoughts were gone as I told him "Well first I'm going to move up real close to you like this" and I pressed right up against him in some spots and only inches away in others. Hoping to make him happy I continued onward. "Next I'm going to grab your ass so you can't move, like this" I reached and grabbed, hoping for him to kiss me.

Time slowed down as I opened my lips to tell him what to do next "then you're going to lean down to my face," he did... I was ready to kiss him. Ever was I ready, but his face passed my lips and moved so my lips was at his ear... And I lost it. I couldn't control my body at all and what I was about to do next was beyond my control to stop.

"perv". I said after a few seconds as I saw my knee lift it self and bring pain to the one spot that was cheap for anyone to hit... Or knee...

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" he shrieked as he fell to the ground, his head landing in the door way, his hands grasping his... Injury... While the rest of his body was in the fetal position. Cringing in pain, and in a more feminine voice he asked "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Why?" I sobbed, and asked my self "Why the fuck would you do this?" I shrieked madly. I didn't want to knee him, I couldn't help it... Tears were rolling out of my eyes and I couldn't make them stop... I couldn't do anything right...

He said something but I couldn't here him as I asked my self again "WHY THE FUCK..." did I do that?! I finished in my mind. I angrily kicked my foot, and accidentally kicked him again... once again making contact with that same, fragile spot as before,

I couldn't even tell him sorry, that I didn't mean to. The only thing i could do was yell at myself again"Why the fuck did you do this?! You shouldn't have done that, WHY?!"

I was still kicking myself and trying to think of a way to tell Embry that I was sorry, when I heard my moms car turn down on to our street. She's going to come home and find us here and him down on the ground and she's going to think he tried to do something with me or that he was attacked..., I thought to myself... Shit! I can't let that happen! I stepped over him, said a slight and quite "sorry" and ran Ito the house, slamming the door shut behind me an rushed up the stairs. I got halfway up to the top by the time the door shut... Or would have, if not for Embry face being shut into it.

~

Hearing his nose re-break drew me back to my bedroom and back to my mind. 'Why?!' I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs. I almost did when I realized that I had shifted into my wolf. My cloths shredded around me, my rug and walls ripped up, but otherwise, intact. I quickly shifted back to my naked human form and tripped on piece of something, crashed onto the footboard of my bed , breaking the damn thing. " Mother fucking piece of shit" I swore not caring who could hear me, if they even could through my sound proof room... But I did care... I cared about Embry. I cared how he cared about me, even when I hurt him and lash out at him for doing what I could not... Admit that I was in love.

I could feel my face starting to fill with tears. Why did I do that to him? Why did I have to be such a bitch? Out of every one else in the pack, he was the nicest to me and had always been even before I was part of the pack. I was blubbering and snot was beginning to drip off my nose as my mom came in. She quickly servayed the sene, and made her way around the mess in my room. She sat in front of me on my bed, then preceded to wrap her arms around me in a motherly, but delicately fashion in case I didn't want to be embraced. With out a word though, I wrapped my arms around her, buried my face in her chest and cried. She didn't say anything, just held me and let me cry. I've only cried like this in front of people a few times in my life: when my dad died, and when Sam didn't want me anymore. Now, Embry wouldn't want me either...


End file.
